knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Basne // Ezop
Gavran i lisica Gavran ukrade komad sira i sjedne na drvo da ga pojede. Tek što je to lisica opazila, odmah je poželjela taj lijepi zalogaj, i počela misliti kako bi do njega došla. Sasvim krotko i ponizno dođe drvetu i reče gavranu: »Oj, lijepa ptico, ljubimče bogova i ljudi! Kako je divno tvoje perje, kako su sjajne tvoje oči, i kako sjajan kljun! Ako je još i tvoj glas takav, ti si onda kralj sviju ptica!« Gavranu je ta hvala veoma godila, pa odluči zapjevati da lisica čuje njegov glas. Otvori kljun, te razviče svoj ponositi: »Kvar, kvar!« Međutim je sir pao na zemlju, a lija ga dobro dočeka, pohlepno pograbi i pojede, a zatim se stane rugati gavranu govoreći: »Meni se htjelo sira, a znajući kako si tašt, hvalila sam te i uznosila!« Postiđen, gavran odleti dalje. :Da mu n'jeste vjere dali, :Koj' vas preveć diči, hvali! Baka i liječnik Neku staru baku boljele su jako oči. Zovne liječnika, pa mu obeća da će mu dobro platiti ako je izliječi, ali ako je ne izliječi da mu neće ničim naplatiti trud. Liječnik počne baku liječiti. Namaže joj i poveže oči te zapovijedi da bude u mraku dok ne ozdravi. No da zaista ne ostane bez nagrade za svoj trud, to je svaki put, kadgod bi pohodio baku, odnio ponešto iz kuće. Kad je baka ozdravila, bila joj je soba već gotovo posve prazna. Prema dogovoru zatraži sada liječnik svoju plaću. Baka mu reče: »Ja bih vam rado platila da sam ozdravila! No prije nego ste me počeli liječiti, vidjela sam mnogo stvari u svojoj kući, a sada gdje vi velite da sam izliječena, ne vidim nigdje ništa.« :Svaka krivda na vidjelo :Prije ili kasnije izlazi, :I obično vlastitime :Oružjem se porazi. Bakreni i zemljani lonac Gorski potočić strašno nabuja, te sa sobom povuče jedan bakreni i jedan zemljani lonac. Zemljani se neprestano uklanjao i čuvao bakrenoga. Napokon mu ovaj reče: »Šta zazireš od mene? Ne boj se ništa, ja ti nikakva zla ne želim!« »Zar ne vidiš«, odvrati zemljani, »kako me voda amo-tamo baca. Kad bih još blizu tebe došao, mogao bih uza svu svoju dobru volju nastradati, jer si od mene čvršći.« :Velikaška družba krasna :Nižima je hrid opasna. Bolesnik i liječnik Nekoga bolesnika liječio liječnik, ali uza sve lijekove ipak umrije. Liječnik bijaše na pogrebu i razgovarao se mnogo sa sprovodnicima. Najposlije reče: »Da se pokojnik samo vina čuvao i lijekove moje točno uzimao, bio bi sasvim sigurno ozdravio.« »Sad vam je lasno tako govoriti«, reče neki sprovodnik, »jer protivno ne možete pokazati. To biste morali kazati dok nam je prijatelj jošte živio i dok je još bilo nade da bi se mogao spasiti.« :noge r'ječi to si štedi :Samo djelo mnogo vrijedi! Golub i vrana Golubica se hvalila među pticama kako je plodna. »Ja preko godine izležem po osam do dvanaest mladih, dvorim ih, hranim, učim letjeti, letim s njima po njivama, te živim radosno i veselo s djecom, unucima i praunucima, dok vi jedva dvoje othranite.« »Šuti!« odvrati joj jedna vrana, koja je slušala to hvalisanje. »Ne hvali se sa stvarima koje ti zadaju mnogo jada i čemera! Koliko mladih imaš, toliko se puta u crno zaviješ. Jer jedva da se opernate, već ih ljudi peku i jedu.« :Odviše se nemoj :Stvarim' radovati. :Koje će ti poslije :Čemer zadavati! Buha Buha skoči na noge jednomu čovjeku. Ne znamo da li se bojao velike boli, ili nije poznavao sam svoje snage. Stane moliti Hrelju da mu priskoči u pomoć. Međutim odskoči buha jednim skokom, i nestane je. »Oj Hreljo,« govoraše srdito sada taj čovjek, »kako bih se mogao nadati pomoći od tebe u velikoj nuždi, kad si mi je uskratio proti jednoj buhi!« Kad si jade možeš sam ublažit, Pomoći si tuđe nemoj tražit! [Hrelja (Herkule) bio je u starih Grka najglasovitiji junak, koji je po njihovom vjerovanju kao polubog uzišao na nebo. (Prevoditelj Ivan Filipović prevodi ime Herakla ili Herkula s Hrelja, koji je slični junak u slavenskoj predaji. Op. ur.)] Crnac Neki čovjek kupi crnca. Mislio je da je crn samo radi nemarnosti njegovog pređašnjeg gospodara. Došavši s njim kući, stane ga prati, ribati i kupati da bude bijel. Ali uza sav njegov trud ostane crnac ipak crn, kao što je i prije bio, pače se još razboli od velike tuge i natezanja. :Zaman čovjek promijenit se trudi :Ono narav komu što dosudi. Čavka i golubovi Čavka opazi kako u nekom golubinjaku dobro hrane golubove. Odmah se nabijeli i uleti k njima da se užije toga dobra. Golubovi je ostave na miru, dok je šutjela, jer su mislili da je golubinjeg roda i plemena. Ali kad joj se jednoć izmaklo pa zakrešti: »Kva! kva!«, primijete golubovi njeno crno pleme, pa je stanu kljuvati po glavi dok je ne prognaše. Ona odleti natrag čavkama, crnim svojim drugaricama. Ali se čavke prepadnu od nje, jer je bila bijela, pa je i one otjeraju iz svoga društva. Ovako čavka željna dvojakoga života nije više imala ni jednoga. :Svojim stanjem zadovoljan budi, :Lakomost ti nikad ništ' ne prudi. :Nego jošte, vjeruj, dosta krati :Svojinu ti vlastitu odvrati. Čovjek i jarebica Neki je čovjek htio zaklati jarebicu. Ona ga moljaše neka joj pokloni život, pa da će mu iz zahvalnosti primamiti mnogo jarebica u mrežu. »Ala si podla i opaka!« odgovori čovjek. »Sada ću te baš zaklati kad si tako podla, da si pripravna upropastiti svoje prijatelje, samo da sebe spasiš.« :Beznačajni, potišteni :I opaki ljudi :Ne nalaze milosrđa :Ni u čijim grudi. Deva Kad su ljudi prvi put vidjeli devu, začude se njezinoj veličini i pobjegnu prestrašeni. Međutim naskoro opaze da nije tako strahovita kako su mislili, i da se dade lako ukrotiti. Pokušaju zbilja i vide, kako im je od velike koristi. Sasvim je mirno pustila da čine s njom što hoće, i izbjegavala je bojažljivo svaku i najmanju pogibao. Vidjevši ljudi kako se ona uza svu svoju veličinu i jakost ipak ne protivi ničemu, i kako svaku uvredu strpljivo podnosi, počeše je prezirati, pa je zažvale, i predadu djetetu da njom ravna i upravlja. :Nemoj odmah strahote :Svakoje se bojati, :Nit od truda, tegote, :Malodušno bježati! Janje i vuk Janje pilo u potoku. Daleko od njega pio je i vuk, ali bliže k izvoru. Tek što je vuk opazio janje, poviče mu: »Što mi mutiš vodu da je ne mogu piti?« »Kako bi to bilo,« odgovori mu janje sasvim krotko. »Ta ja mnogo niže od tebe stojim, voda teče od tebe k meni. Vjeruj, da mi nije ni na kraj pameti da te vrijeđam.« »Gle ga samo! Ta ti zanovijetaš upravo kao i tvoj otac prije šest mjeseci. Sad se sjećam da si i ti bio ondje, ali si srećom izmakao, kad sam mu radi njegove pogrde derao kožu!« »Ah, gospodaru!« molilo je dršćući janje, »ta ja istom prije četiri tjedna dođoh na svijet, pa i ne poznam svoga oca. Kako dakle da za nj budem kažnjen?« »Bezobrazniče!« prodere se vuk, iskesiv zube, »bio kriv, ne bio, ali to ipak znam da me vaše cijelo pleme mrzi, pa zato moram da se osvetim.« I ne hoteći dalje slušati, razdere janje i proždere ga. :I zločincu najvećemu :Sv'jest pokoja katkad ne da, :Pa je tada razlozima :Ma kakovim smirit gleda. Divlji magarac Divlji magarac opazi negdje u prisoju pitoma magarca. Došavši k njemu, čestita mu, što je tako debeo i što ga se hrana tako dobro prima. Poslije nekoga vremena opazi ga opet natovarena, kako ga gospodar batinom neprestano udara, pa reče: »Ne smatram te više sretnim, jer vidim da ne uživaš te sreće bez velike muke.« :Blagostanje ono ne zavidi, :Koje mnogo patnja slijedom slijedi! Divokoza i trs Bježeći divokoza pred lovačkim psima skoči u vinograd, i sakrije se pod jedan trs. Psi protrčaše kraj nje, i ona se spasi. Jedva što se riješila pogibelji, navali na trs, te stane brstiti lišće, što ju je malo prije izbavilo iz pogibelji. Šuštanje lišća začuje lovac, koji je zaostao bio. On se ogleda, opazi kozu, pa je ustrijeli. »Ah!« uzdahne ona izdišući, »baš sam zaslužila tu kaznu, kad sam tako nezahvalna bila svojim zaštitnicima.« :Nij' doista zlobe veće :Neg' neharnost dobrotvoru, :Ona nikad izbjeć neće :Ljutoj kazni i ukoru. Dječaci i žabe Nestašni dječaci odu jednoga dana k bari, pa se kamenjem nabacivahu na žabe, čim bi se koja pojavila. Što su ih više ranili ili ubili, to su se sve više derali od veselja, dok napokon ne izađe jedna stara žaba, pa im reče: »Djeco, zar vi niste promislili što činite? Vi mučite i ubijate nas siromašne životinje, koje vam ništa zla ne činimo.« Djeca se brecnu, promisle malo i odu postiđena kući. :Nemoj nigda ni živini :Zadavati zaman muka, :Jer osjeća svaka boli, :Što joj dava tvoja ruka. Dobro i zlo Jednoć navali zlo na dobro, pa budući da ovo još nejako, otjera ga s ovoga svijeta. Dobro ode u nebo i zapita Boga, kako da se odsada druži s ljudima. Bog mu reče: »Ne dolazi nigda cijelo među ljude, nego uvijek malo pomalo!« Zato je sada zlo uvijek među ljudima, a dobro dolazi sve pomalo i lagano s neba. Bez napora i bez muke Dobro ti se ne nalazi, A na zlo se svake ruke Eto svaki čas nagazi! Domaćin i njegovi psi Neki imućni gospodin prebivaše na svom imanju. Zima je bila i oštra i duga, a on je od sve okolice bio tako odijeljen da je svoje ovce sve jednu po jednu morao klati, samo da spasi život svoj i svoje porodice. Ali zima još uvijek nije htjela prestati, i on je bio primoran klati i svoje volove. »Kad je potreba već tako velika,« rekoše psi, »da se ne štede ni volovi koji rade za cijelu kuću i kruh svima pribavljaju, šta će istom biti s nama, koji samo pazimo. Bježimo dok je još vremena!« :Iz nužde se sve žrtvuje :I ono, što s' inače ne štuje. Drozd Drozd doleti slučajno na jedno mjesto s mnogim mrčama na kojima je bilo mnogo jagoda. »O, lijepe li hrane za me!« pomisli drozd, i jer su mu jagode slatke bile, počne jesti bez kraja. Neki ptičar opazi drozda, postavi mu mrežu i ulovi ga, jer u svojoj pohlepnosti nije ni na što drugo pazio, nego samo na jagode. Razmišljajući u ropstvu o svojoj nesreći reče: »Ala sam lud bio, što sam se tako dao zaslijepiti da sam u svojoj pohlepnosti život i slobodu stavio na kocku!« :Kada jedeš, umjereno jedi, :I promisli, šta iz čega slijedi! Jarčić i vuk U svojoj obijesti i prokšenosti, popne se neki jarčić na kuću. Opazivši vuka gdje prolazi pokraj kuće, počne ga svakojako ružiti i grditi. Na to će vuk: »Kukavico jadna, ne grdiš me ti, već ta kuća!« :Dobro mjesto, dobra zgoda :I kukavcu srca poda. Drvar i lisica Psi su gonili jednu lisicu. Bježeći dođe pred neku kolibu, gdje je drvar cijepao baš jedan panj. Lisica ga zamoli da je gdjegod sakrije dok prođu lovci, a bit će mu za to uvijek zahvalna. Drvaru se lisica sažali, pa joj rekne neka se sakrije u njegovu kolibu, gdje je posve sigurna. Ali se odmah sjeti da je ta zvijer jako škodljiva. Stoga, kad su lovci nadošli, pa su za lisicu pitali, poviče glasno da je nije vidio, a prstom pokaže onamo, gdje je sakrivena bila. Lovci međutim ne opaze toga, i brzo dalje odjure. Videći lisica da su lovci prošli, i da za nju nema nikakve pogibelji više, ode, ne rekavši drvaru baš ni — zbogom! Kad ju je drvar za tu nezahvalnost stao koriti, okrene se lisica pa mu reče: »Vjeruj mi, ja bih ti bila veoma zahvalna da su tvoja usta i tvoji prsti jedno isto govorili.« :Čini uvijek, ko što :R'ječi tvoje kažu, :Jer niko ne trpi, :Niti štuje lažu, :U kojeg se djela :I r'ječi ne slažu! Borba pijetlova Dva se pijetla posvade, pa jedan nadjača drugoga. Na to se slabiji pokunji, te se od sramote sakrije u neki zakutak u sjenu, a jači uzleti na neki visoki zid, propne se i stane iz svega grla kukurijekati. Iznenada doleti orao s visine, pa ga zgrabi i odnese. Na to iziđe onaj što je u zakutku bio sakriven, i življaše sigurno i veselo među kokošima. :Gospodar se nađe oholomu, A milosnik opet poniznomu. Dva prijatelja i medvjed Dva se prijatelji zavjeriše da će jedan drugoga u svakoj zgodi potpomagati i vjeran biti j edan drugome u sreći i nesreći. Tako pođu u svijet. U jednom klancu iznenada iziđe pred njih medvjed. Da su bili složni, možda bi ga bili svladali. No jer je jednome draži bio život od zadane riječi, ostavi prijatelja i popne se brže bolje na drvo. Kad je drugi vidio tu nevjeru, jedva je imao vremena da se na tlo baci i mrtav pričini, jer je čuo da medvjed ne dira u mrtvaca. Medvjed dođe, oblizne onome koji je ležao lice i uši, gurne ga njuškom ovdje i ondje, i ode dalje držeći ga mrtvim. Kad je pogibao prošla, siđe onaj s drveta i zapita svoga druga što mu je prišapnuo medvjed. »Krasnu opomenu«, odvrati ovaj, »samo šteta, što je prije nisam znao, naime: :Bjež' od ljudi koji neće svomu Prijatelju pomoć nesretnomu! Dvije žabe Za vrijeme toploga ljeta presahne jedna bara, i žabe koje su bile u njoj moradoše se drugamo seliti. Putujući, dođu dvije do jednoga dubokog zdenca u kojem je još bilo vode. »Evo gle,« poviče jedna, »kud ćemo dalje? Hajde da skočimo unutra!« »Čuješ,« odvrati druga, »lako je skočiti unutra, ali ako i taj zdenac presahne, kako ćemo onda izići napolje?« :Što ti danas srcu godi, :Katkad sutra veće škodi, :Zato dobro mozgaj prije, :Poslije smrti lijeka nije! Zlatna jaja u kokoši Neki gospodar imao je među mnogim svojim kokošima i jednu takovu koja je nesla zlatna jaja. On je mislio, da joj u trbuhu mora biti mnogo zlata, pa je, ne razmišljajući mnogo,zakolje. Ali se ljuto prevario, ne našavši u njoj ništa drugo nego li i u ostalim kokošima. Tad se uzalud sam korio što je bio lud, da se polakomio za mnogim blagom, pa tako izgubio i ono što je imao. :Što je tebi sreća dala :Zadovoljan budi time :Dosta puta sve izgubi :Ko s' lakomi za mnogime. Svojeglava žaba Dvije su žabe prebivale u susjedstvu, jedna u velikoj močvari, a druga uz put u maloj bari. »Hajde k meni,« reče ona žaba što je prebivala u močvari, »ovdje ćeš živjeti i sigurnije i ugodnije, a imaš dosta i hrane!« »Neću!« odvrati druga jogunasto. »Ne mogu nikako ostaviti mjesto na koje sam se već tako navikla.« Nekoliko dana poslije pregaze je kola u njezinoj bari. :Slušaj dobar savjet! Gavran Mladi je gavran bio teško bolestan. Mati mu je radi toga bila vrlo žalosna, pa je glasno jaukala i suze ronila. Gavranić joj na to reče: »Ne plači, draga majko, nego moli bogove da mi poklone prvašnje zdravlje!« Nato je suze još većma obliše i ona reče: »Ah, bojim, se da se na te neće smilovati ni jedan bog, kao što se ni ti nisi smilovao ni na jednu životinjicu. «Nemoj biti b'jesan Kada si u sreći, Jer nećeš milosrđa U nevolji steći! Hrast i trska Debeo i jak hrast smijao se vitkoj i slaboj trsci: »Što tako dršćeš i savijaš se pred svakim vjetrom?« Trska je mučala, a strašna bura odluči da je obrani. Ona se podigne svom silom, spopadne hrast, i svali ga na tlo. Gibljiva pak trska ostane na svom mjestu. :Bolje ti je u čas zgodan :Rađe malo popustiti :Neg' prkosom neumjesnim :U propast se strovaliti. Heraklo i kočijaš Kočijaš se vraćao s drvima iz šume, pa mu natovarena kola zapadnu u blato. Sasvim očajan moljaše s prekrštenim rukama Herakla da mu pomogne. Zbilja dođe Heraklo. Opazivši kočijaša kako, u neprilici svojoj, stoji s prekrštenim rukama, ukori ga radi gluposti i reče mu: »Bogovi pomažu samo onda kad čovjek sam sebi više pomoći ne može. Zasuči rukave, prihvati se djela, podigni malo kola i potjeraj malo volove!« Kočijaš posluša savjet i volovi zaista izvuku kola. :Smjelo ko se djela prima, :Dobar uspjeh u svem ima. Hvalisavac Neki putnik vrati se iza nekoliko godina u svoj zavičaj, i hvalisao se, kadgod je bio u društvu, da koješta može i umije.Tako se jednoć hvalio da je na otoku Rodu skočio tako daleko, kako nije niko mogao od mnogo hiljada, i da mu to mogu posvjedočiti svi Rođani. Jedan od slušalaca odvrati mu: »Čuješ, ja ti vjerujem da istinu govoriš, ali hajde povjeruj i ti, da je ovo otok Rod, pa nam pokaži kako si skočioOdatle dolazi ona latinska poslovica: »Hic Rhodus, hic salta« (Ovo je Rod, ovdje skoči.) Hvalisavca čuješ v'jek govorit, Što ti smjesta ne bi mog'o tvorit. Rod (Rodos) je grčki otok u blizini Male Azije (Turske). Gradski i seoski miš Seoski miš pozove k sebi u goste prijatelja svoga, jednog gradskog miša. Primi ga veoma ljubazno u svom priprostom stanu. Da razmaženi gradski miš ne opazi njegovu sirotinju, iznese pred njega sve što je spremio za zimu. Bilo je tu pšenice, graška, zobi i suhoga grožđa. Samomu njemu bijaše milo kad je vidio svoj stol tako lijepo nakićen, pa je neprestano nutkao svoga gosta. No gradski miš, naučan kojekakvim poslasticama, jedva da je okusio svakoga jela. Ali iz uljudnosti ne htjede ipak pokazati da mu nije s voljom, te je jeo koliko je samo mogao. Naposljetku ne mogaše više šutjeti, pa reče: »Ti si velika budala što ovdje stradavaš, a mogao bi u gradu sjajno živjeti, kao što i ja živim. Zato si ti mršav, što tako kukavno živiš. Hajde sa mnom u grad, pa da vidiš, kako mi živimo!« Seoski se miš odmah odluči i spremi na put. Naskoro dođu u grad. Gradski miš uvede svoga gosta u krasnu palaču, u kojoj je obično prebivao. Noću su čekali pod podom. Ljudi su pojeli pa otišli. Gradski miš izvede iz rupe svoga gosta u blagovaonicu, gdje je bilo ostataka od gozbe koja je tu dan prije bila. Ponudi mu stolac preobučen kadifom, i metne pred njega svakojaka jela. Seoski miš nije još nikad vidio tako finih jela, pa je trpao u se s najvećim tekom što je pred njega došlo. Sav ushićen reče seoski miš: »Ti imaš pravo da je naš seoski život kukavan. I ja ću doći da u gradu živim.« No tek što je to kazao, uđu na vrata mnogo podvornika da pojedu što je preostalo bilo. Oni stadoše loviti miševe. Prestrašena pobjegnu oba. Seoski se jedva sakrije u jedan kut, jer se u toj kući nije snalazio. Tek što su podvornici otišli, iziđe opet iz svoga kuta, pa još sav prestrašen reče svome prijatelju: »Zbogom i nikad više! Radije živim u svojoj sirotinji u polju, nego da se ovdje u gradu naslađujem poslasticama, a u vječnom strahu.« :Zadovoljnost, umjerenost Puno više usrećava Neg' obilnost i bogatstvo, I sva ovog svijeta slava. Žaba, miš i kobac Svađali se žaba i miš radi jedne bare. Žaba je tvrdila da je bara njezina, a miš da je njegova, pa da mu je mora ustupiti. No žaba ne htjede o tom ništa čuti, pa se tako njih dvoje ljuto posvade. Dok su se tako svađali, opazi ih kobac. Dugo je vrebao, pa najednoć iznenada navali na njih i oboje razdere. Kad slabiša dva se :Prepiru i tuku, :Obično ti oba :Manji kraj izvuku :A sebi grabeći :Pomiri ih treći. Žabe i zmija Molile žabe boga Jupitera da im dade kralja. On im baci jednu kladu. Pljusak ih uplaši i one pobjegnu na dno. Dok su se malo ohrabrile, pomole svoje glave i stanu promatrati svoga kralja, koji je plivao na vodi. Malo iza toga poskaču žabe do njega, pa ga porugljivo pozdravljahu kao svoga kralja, ali ujedno moljahu i drugoga, koji će ih znati štititi i s njima upravljati. Jupiter se rasrdi, pa im dade zmiju za kralja. Ona je počela oštro gospodariti, i svoje podanike sve jednog po jednog hvatati i žderati. U svojoj nevolji obratiše se ponovo žabe na Jupitera, da im dade drugoga gospodara. To često moljakanje i nezadovoljstvo razljuti Jupitera pa svojim gromkim glasom reče: »Učinjeno vam je kako ste željeli, pa sad snosite strpljivo svoju nesreću!« :Mnogog kasno iskustvo nauči, :Da se r'jetko bolje što poluči. Orao i lisica Visoko na hrastu sagradio je orao svoje gnijezdo. Pod istim drvetom u jami imala je lisica svoj ležaj. Izgledalo je da su ova dva susjeda živjela u velikom prijateljstvu. No među njima nije bilo iskrenosti. Jedne večeri ode lija u lov. Tog dana nije orao ništa ulovio, pa je morao skupa sa svojim orlićima gladovati. Sleti dolje na lisičiće, i odnese ih u svoje gnijezdo, gdje ih pojede sa svojim orlićima. Alaj je to bila slatka večera i za njega i za njih! Vrativši se lisica u svoj brlog, i ne našavši svojih mladih, dosjeti se jadu. Razjarena tom nevjerom i ucviljena prevelikom žalošću, grdila je i ružila što je više mogla svoga nekadašnjeg prijatelja, koji joj je sada postao najljući neprijatelj. To bijaše njezina osveta. Uz to je molila bogove da bezbožnoga orla kazne. Orao je posve hladno i mirno gledao razjarenu lisicu, i nije ni izdaleka slutio da će ga tako brzo stići zaslužena kazna. Nedaleko odanle bila je svetkovina, i seljaci su prinosili žrtvu svojim bogovima. Kad je bio drob zapaljen, doleti orao i ukrade po svom običaju jedan komad i odnese u svoje gnijezdo. No nekako se za taj komad prilijepio još gorući ugljen, pa orao i njega donese u gnijezdo. Za kratak čas zapali se gnijezdo. Kako je vjetar jako duvao, bukne mahom plamen. Polupečeni orlići popadaju svi dolje, a lisica ih na očigled sve pojede. V'jek zlotvora nesmiljena Stigne kazna zaslužena. Pas i ovca Tužio pas ovcu, da joj posudio nekoliko hljebova koje mu sada neće vratiti. Moli suce da bi saslušali njegova tri svjedoka, koji će dokazati istinitost njegove pritužbe. Prvi svjedok, vuk, reče da posve sigurno zna kako je pas posudio ovci nekoliko hljebova. Jastreb reče da je nazočan bio kad se to dogodilo. A kobac kaže da je ovca bezobrazna laža. Tako izgubi ovca pravdu, i morade platiti sve troškove i psu dati za naknadu svoju vunu. Kad se sudac i tužitelj I svjedoci zlobno slože, Tad nevinost do pravice Dokopat' se već ne može. Lisica i roda Mudra i lukava teta lija sprijateljila se nekako s rodom, pa ju je pozvala u goste. Kada je roda došla lisici, stavi ova preda nju u plosnatu pladnju slatke kaše što ju je razmazala po tanjuru. Roda videći da ne može iz takova plitka pladnja jesti, učini se kao da nije ni opazila te lisičine šale i pogrde, pa je zamoli da i ona dođe njoj što prije na gozbu, gdje će je gospodski podvoriti. Lisica je mislila, da će se roda osvetiti, pa nije htjela poziva primiti. No roda ne htjede odustati i lisica napokon obeća. U određeno vrijeme dođe zbilja lija rodi. Roda postavi preda nju u jednoj dugovratoj posudi lijepa i tečna mesa. »Ugledaj se u mene,« poviče roda, »pa jedi kao kod svoje kuće,« i posrče također sve sama svojim dugim kljunom, ali lisica ne mogaše iz uzane posude ma baš ništa izvući, već je samo zlovoljno gledala kako je roda izvlačila komadić po komadić. Roda je smijući gledala liju kako se zlovoljno na svojoj stolici okreće, pa joj reče: »Nemoj se, prijateljice, srditi! Ja se po tebi ravnam i vladam, pa te tako častim kako si i ti mene počastila.« Kako ko komu plaća, Tako se i njemu vraća. Magarac i lisica Magarac i lisica življahu dugo u prijateljstvu, pa su zajedno išli u lov. Jednoć se sukobe tako nenadano s lavom, da se lisica pobojala da već neće moći pobjeći. Posluži se lukavštinom. S pričinjenom prijaznošću reče lavu: »Ja te se ne bojim, velikodušni kralju! Ako želiš da te podvorim mesom svog glupog suputnika, to samo zapovijedaj! « Lav joj obeća, da će prema njoj imati smilovanja, a lisica na to odvede magarca k jednoj jami, u koju je upao. Razjaren skoči sada lav na lisicu, i spopade je riječima: »Magarac je svakako moj, ali tebe ću najprije razderati radi tvoje himbenosti!« Iz izdajstva neprijatelj Korist za se vadi rada,Al i samog izdajicu Prezire i kazni tada. Kornjača i zec Zec je ismjehivao kornjaču radi njezine tromosti i neokretnosti. Kornjači to dojadi, te ga pozove na utrkivanje. Zec od šale primi njezin poziv. Osvane dan utrke. Odrede metu, i u isti čas oba krenu na put. Kornjača je gmizala polagano, ali neprestance i neumorno, a zec je kao mahnit skakao samo da pokaže, kako prezire kornjaču. Napokon je umoran blizu mete legao i zaspao kao zaklan. Najednom počnu gledaoci vikati. Zec se prene, hoće da poleti, ali kornjača je bila već na meti. Opazivši je kako se već natrag vraća, ukloni joj se postiđen zec s puta, i prizna sam da ga je najsporija životinja na svijetu osramotila, jer se previše uzdao u svoju brzinu. I pametnoga vjetrenjaka Natkrilit može glava laka. Kozar i koza Prije nego što je kozar istjerao svoje koze, malo ih je pregledavao. Jedna se osobito dobro najela, jer joj bijaše krma osobito slatka. Zato je išla polagano i zaostala za drugima. Radi njenog sporog hoda rasrdi se pastir, pa se na nju nabaci kamenom. Nesrećom pogodi u rog i okrni ga. Sad se kajao i bojao svoga gospodara, pa umoli kozu da ništa ne kaže gospodaru. »Budi pametan,« odgovori mu koza, »ako ja i ne kažem ništa, kazat će okrnuti moj rog.« Kad izađe djelo na vidjelo, Već se ne da skriti što se zbilo. Košuta i njezino lane Košuta s ponosom gledala svoje lane i rekla mu: »Čuj me, sine, ti si vitka i lijepa stasa, tvoji su rogovi jaki i veliki, a ti si ipak bojažljiv i bježiš čim samo čuješ da pas laje.« Tek što je to izrekla, začuje izdaleka lavež pasa. — Pa gle, i ona potpraši brže bolje pete kraj sveg svoga srčanog govora. Laglje je što pokuditi, Nego bolje načiniti. Kokoš i lastavica Kokoš nađe slučajno zmijina jaja, pa ih je brižljivo u red spremala da ih izleže. Mnogo se veselila i već je snivala kako će imati svoje piliće, koji će za njom hodati, a ona će ih sazivati i hranu pokazivati. Vremenom će postati lijepi, krepki, veliki i poslušni. Ali veselje ne potraja dugo. Kod toga spremanja i pripremanja sastane je jedna lastavica, pa je uputi: »Budalo jedna,« reče joj, »ti bi uzgojila porod koji bi tvoj trud naplatio smrću.« Ne uzgajaj gavrana sebi Za hvalu izgrepst će oči tebi! Konj i magarac Seljak je tjerao na sajam konja i magarca, oba jednako natovarena. Kad su već dosta odmakli bili, iznemogne magarac posve, i zamoli konja: »Ah, prijane, ti si i veći i jači od mene, a ipak nemaš većega tereta od mene. Smiluj se, pa mi uzmi nešto moga tereta, jer ću inače izginuti!« Konj nije o tom ništa htio da znade. »Imam i sam dosta nositi!« odvrati mu nemilosrdno. Hroptajući i stenjući vukao se magarac, a najposlije je posve iznemogao i srušio se. Gospodar ga tukao, ali uzalud. Magarac je bio mrtav. Gospodar skine teret s magarca i natovari na konja. A da od magarca ipak ima kakvu korist, odere mu kožu, pa i nju baci na konja. Konj se sada kajao radi svoga nemilosrđa. Ali bijaše kasno. »S malim trudom,« govoraše u sebi, »mogao sam magarcu oduzeti nešto njegova tereta i izbaviti ga od smrti. Sada moram nositi sav teret, pa još i kožu njegovu.« :Srce kruto i nemilo :Spram nevolja bližnjeg svoga :Dosta puta sebi samom :Tim privuče zla premnoga. Divlje koze Kozar utjera zimi svoje koze u pustu pećinu. Tu je našao divljih koza i jaraca više nego ih je i sam imao. Svoje koze je počeo odnemarivati, a divlje je hranio lišćem da budu što veće. Kad je ogranulo proljeće, poginu sve njegove koze od gladi, a divlje pobjegnu u planinu. Kozar osta bez svega, pa se tužan vrati kući. :Nigdje nije probitačno :Zanemarit svojega :Nadajuć se dobit više :Od imutka tuđega. Pas i kuja Kuja je imala još posve malu štenad. Ona zamoli psa da joj prepusti svoju kućicu, dok njezini mladi nešto ponarastu. Pas se smiluje i dade joj svoju kolibu. Kad je štenad ponarasla, kuja ne htjede ostaviti kućicu, jer se sasvim udomaćila. Pas joj otkaže stan. No kuja ni onda ne htjede izaći, a kad joj se pas zagrozio, ona se stade braniti sa svojom već velikom štenadi. Kad besramnim i opakim Pomoćnicu pružiš ruku, Oni kada se osile I košulju s tebe svuku. Vuk i ždral Vuk ugrabio ovcu, pa je lakomo proždre, ali mu u grlu zapela kost, koja mu je zadavala mnogo muke i boli. Stoga je molio mnoge životinje da mu pomognu i oprezno izvade iz grla kost. Ali ni jedna ne htjede pomoći, nego mu svaka zaželjela smrt. Uto dođe ždral, koji je bio na glasu sa svoje vještine i krotkosti, pa i njega zamoli vuk da mu izvadi kost, a on će ga zato gospodski nagraditi i muku mu pošteno platiti. Ždral se maši odmah kljunom vuku u vrat i izvadi mu odmah vješto kost. Kad je vuk bio oslobođen svake opasnosti, zatraži ždral obećanu plaću. Vuk se prodere: »Čudim se, da se usuđuješ tražiti plaću! Zar nisi zadovoljan da si iznio živu glavu iz vučjih ralja? Tornjaj se, i ne dolazi više ispred mojih očiju, ako ti je život mio i drag!« Od zlotvora nemoj izglêdati, Dobro djelo da ti plati, Nego samo milog Boga slavi, Da te zdrava od njeg izbavi! Žaba i vol Žaba opazi na livadi vola, pa mu počne zaviđati što je tako velik. No to joj ne bijaše dosta, nego se stane ispod svoje krastave kože nadimati, ne bi li postala tako velika kao vol. Nadimajući se neko vrijeme, zapita svoju djecu je li već velika? Rekoše joj da nije. A ona se počne još više nadimati, pa zapita i po drugi put, je li je veća ona ili vol? Čuvši da je vol veći, nadme se opet iz petnih žila, što je samo mogla. No u ludoj sili raspukne joj koža, i ona ostane mrtva. Siromah se tako V'jek ništi ludi, Kada s bogatim Natjecat se trudi. Mlinar i ugljenar Ugljenar je stanovao u prostranoj kući, pa ponudi svome prijatelju mlinaru, koji je imao jako tijesan stan, dosta priličan prostor samo da može uz njega biti. »To mi je nemoguće, « odvrati mlinar, »mi ne možemo zajedno stanovati, jer bi ti sve zacrnio i zamrljao što bih ja obijelio i očistio.« Nejednako teško da se kada Među sobom dugo slaže rada. Varalica Siromašan bolestan čovjek moljaše bogove da mu vrate njegovo prvašnje zdravlje, a on da će im žrtvovati sto ovnova. Bogovi htjedoše da ga iskušaju, pa mu zbilja dadu njegovo prvašnje zdravlje. Kad je bio zdrav, mislio je na svoje obećanje, i jako ga je to peklo kako da ga održi. Mislio je da je bogovima svejedno kakvu im žrtvu prinesao, samo ako im žrtvuje. Stoga načini od tijesta sto ovnova, i žrtvuje ih bogovima na žrtvenicima. Bogovi se radi toga nepoštovanja osvete. U snu čuo je riječi: »Idi na obalu, tamo ćeš naći tisuću zlatnika!« Pun veselja ustane, otrči na označeno mjesto da pobere novac. Ali jao! Gusari navale na nj i zarobe ga. Nudio im za otkup tisuću talenata,4 no oni mu ne vjerovahu, pa ga odvedu sobom i prodadu za tisuću drahama. Što obrekneš komu, Ono vjerno drži, Varalicu svatko Prezire i mrzi. I laž teško kada Mine kom' bez jada. Talenat je novac. Dijelio na 60 mina, a svaka mina po 100 drahma, svaka drahma 6 obola. Vepar i lisica Lisica opazi kako je vepar svoje zube oštrio o jedan hrast, pa ga zapita: »Čemu to radiš kad tu nema nigdje nikakvog neprijatelja?« »Istina je,« odgovori vepar, »pa zato baš i oštrim svoje zube, jer kad je neprijatelj već ovdje, onda nije više doba za oštrenje, nego za borbu.« U miru se vazda spremaj Za moguću borbu, rat, A u sreći opet kako Nesreći ćeš na kraj stat! Bolesnik i vrač Vrač zapita jednog bolesnika, koji je bolovao od vodene bolesti, kako je prošlu noć prospavao? »Jako sam se znojio!« odgovori bolesnik. »Dobro je,« odvrati vrač. Drugi dan zapita vrač opet isto, a bolesnik mu odgovori: »Imao sam jaku groznicu!« »I to je dobro!« odvrati vrač. Treći dan zapita opet vrač bolesnika, kako mu je, i saznade da trpi veliku bol, jer mu natiče utroba. »Pa i to je dobro!« uvjeravaše vrač bolesnika. Malo zatim dođe k bolesniku jedan njegov stari prijatelj, pa ga također upita kako mu je? »Ah,« odgovori on, »jako dobro, te ću po riječima svoga vrača još i umrijeti od same dobrote.« Nepošteno i grješno je Lijepim riječ'ma koga varat, A uz to se samo starat Napuniti kese svoje. Volar Neki volar izgubi na paši svoga najboljega vola. Uzalud ga tražio po šumi i po kojekakvim dalekim kutovima. Nigdje ga ne mogaše naći. U nevolji svojoj počne moliti Jupitera i zavjetuje mu se da će mu žrtvovati jednoga jarca ako mu pomogne naći onoga ko mu je ukrao vola. Tragajući, nađe ga usred šume pred lavom, koji je već posljednje komade od njega jeo. Sav od straha uprepašćen moljaše opet Jupitera, koji mu je tako brzo ispunio želju, da lava ukloni od njega, i iz njegovih ralja izbavi, pa da će mu dati svog debelog bika. Ispunjena naša želja :Ne čini nam v'jek veselja. Tračak Vračar je na javnom trgu za dobar novac otkrivao ljudima tajne budućnosti. Najednom mu jave da mu je kuća širom otvorena i posve porobljena, tako da nijednog lonca nema u njoj. Sasvim presenećen otrčao je kao bez glave i duše svojoj kući. Neki mu znanac porugljivo reče: »U tebe je ipak prevelika mudrost! Drugomu otkrivaš buduće događaje, a sam svojih u isto vrijeme ne znaš!« Nemoj vračem vjerovati, Kad ih čuješ proricati. Oni lažu v'jek bez duše, I za novac tajnu ruše, Kojom krije svom mudrosti Vječni dane budućnosti! Jednooki jelen Bio jednook jelen. On je obično pasao po livadama uz more, i to tako da mu je zdravo oko bilo okrenuto uvijek spram kopna. Mislio je da se od mora nema ničega bojati. Sudbina je međutim drugačije odredila. Jednoga dana plovio je kraj obale jedan brod. Budući da je jelenu zdravo oko bilo okrenuto prema kopnu, nije ništa opazio, pa je sasvim mirno dalje pasao. No tek što su brodari zapazili taj dobri plijen, udariše strijelama na nj. Jedna ga strijela pogodi upravo u srce. Padnuvši na tlo, poviče: »O, kako sam se prevario bojeći se zla samo s kopna!« Bojeći se više puta Preveć jedne pogibli, U drugu smo nesmotreno Mnogo veću dospjeli! Jelen i lav Bježeći jelen pred lovcem, zađe u spilju u kojoj je stanovao lav. Ovomu dođe jelen u dobar čas. Pograbi jelena i počne ga svojim oštrim zubima derati. »Ala smo nesretni,« poviče jelen umirući, »bježeći od jednoga neprijatelja, padamo drugome u naručaj!« Kad se od zla kakva uklanjamo Na sve strane treba da gledamo! Jupiter i pčele Pčele su bile nezadovoljne što su uvijek morale raditi samo za nezahvalne ljude. Jednom donesu bogu Jupiteru najčišćega saća na dar, i zamole ga da naredi da od uboda njihovih žalaca jako boli. Jupiter se razljuti radi osvetljivosti tako malih životinja, pa im reče: »Neka bude kako želite, ali da i vi poginete izgubivši žalac.« Ne daj da te mržnja Bogzna kam odvuče, Posljedice njene Vazda teško muče! Lastavice i ptice Jedna ptica pomisli da dobro zna kako i šta sve ljudi čine i snuju, pa sazove oko sebe množinu ptica, te im reče: »Ljudi siju konoplje samo zato da iz njih prave mreže kojima nas love. Zato treba da to sjeme što prije iskorijenimo. Lastavica, koja je također na tom sastanku bila, kaže da bi bolje bilo kad bi se nastojalo živjeti u prijateljstvu s čovjekom. Savjet ovaj ne bijaše primljen. Lastavica ostavi svoje šumske drugarice, odleti u grad da tamo tamani škodljive kukce. Ljudi opaze da je lastavica korisna, pa je puste da mirno pod krovom gradi svoje gnijezdo. Druge ptice su ljudima pravile štetu gdje su samo mogle, te su postale debele i jake. U to je dozrelo i konoplje, pa su od njih ljudi izradili mreže, kojima je svaki dan pohvatano mnogo ptica. A da su bile pametne, mogle su s čovjekom živjeti u miru i prijateljstvu. Savjet, što ti mudrac veli, Čuva te od pogibelji. Kornjača hoće letjeti Kornjača je molila orla da je uči letjeti. Orao je nastojao od toga je odvratiti. No što je više dokazivao kako je to luda želja, to ga je više napastovala. Kad ga se nikako nije htjela okaniti, uzme je orao, odnese u uzduh i spusti iz dosta velike visine. Padnuvši na zemlju, sva se razmrskala, i tako bijaše kažnjena za svoju budalaštinu. :Nemoj nigda tražit stvari :S kojom Bog te ne obdari; :Jer što komu on uskrati, :To ne može nitko dati! Dvije sestre Jedan čovjek imao dvije kćeri. Jedna se uda za vrtlara, a druga za lončara. Kad je prošlo neko vrijeme, dođe otac vrtlarevoj ženi, pa je zapita kako joj je i kako im idu poslovi. Ona mu rekne da imaju doduše svega, ali da moli Boga neka nastane kišno vrijeme da se povrće malo nakvasi. Iza toga dođe otac k lončarevoj ženi, pa i nju zapita, kako joj je. Ona mu odgovori da ni u čem ne trpi, jedino moli Boga da ustraje vedrina i sunce, da im se dobro posuši posuđe. To čuvši otac reče: »Kad ti želiš lijepo i vedro vrijeme, a tvoja sestra kišno, s kojom ću se ja Bogu moliti?« :Nejednakih ko se djela prima, :Ni u jednom sreće taj ne ima! Merkur i nadničar Neki nadničar radio kraj jedne rijeke. Nepažnjom padne mu sjekira u vodu, a budući da je voda tako duboka bila da je nije mogao izvaditi, sjedne na obalu i stane se tužiti i jadikovati Merkuru se sažali sirotinja. Dođe, zaroni u vodu i izvadi zlatnu sjekiru. »Je li to tvoja sjekira? « zapita nadničara. »Nije!« odgovori pošteni radnik. Opet Merkur zaroni i donese mu srebrnu sjekiru. No i za tu reče poštenjak da nije njegova. Po treći put zaroni Merkur, pa iznese željeznu sjekiru s drvenim drškom. »Da, to je, to, moja sjekira!« reče sav zadovoljan nadničar. Merkur mu na to odvrati: »Htio sam te kušati, pa mi je vrlo drago, što si, iako siromah, ipak pošten. Evo ti sve tri sjekire, ja ti ih poklanjam.« Taj događaj pripovijedao je pošteni nadničar mnogim svojim znancima. Jedan između njih htjede da zloupotrebi blagotvornost Merkurovu, te sam hotice baci svoju sjekiru u rijeku. Tek što je stao zazivati u pomoć, pojavi se Merkur sa zlatnom sjekirom. »Je li ovo tvoja sjekira, što ti je u vodu pala?« zapita ga. Ovaj odmah poviče: »Jest, jest! To je moja sjekira!« i pruži ruku za njom. Ali ga Merkur kao lažljivca i varalicu oštro iskara i okrene se od njega. S njim pak nestane i zlatne sjekire, a nepošteni se čovjek morade i bez svoje vratiti kući. Poštenje se vazda nagrađuje, Nepoštenje kazni, kori, psuje. :Merkur, grčki Hermes, glasonoša bogova, izumitelj lire, bog trgovine, gimnastike, govorništva i zvjezdarstva. Lisica i grožđe Gladna lija, tražeći sebi hrane, vidje vinovu lozu, pa pod lozom stane. Ogleda je, ima li na njoj roda, da joj gladnoj slatke hrane poda. Ima grožđa, baš krasna. Samo da se i ubrati može. Ali se loza oko brijesta vije, pa je teško do njeg doći. Teške brige lisicu sad muče. Ona misli mîsli svakojake; skočila bi, da imade krake. Poletjela bi, da imade krila. Mlatila bi, da imade ruke; ali ih nema, pa sad eto teške muke. Vidi lija da se grožđa neće dočepati, protiv srca grožđu se nasmije i reče: »Brala bih te, ali si kiselo, a ja berem samo grožđe zrelo!« Mnogi radi svoje slaboće, Kada štogod ne postigne Na zlo vrijeme i teškoće U zlovolji viku digne. Jarebica i kokoši Gospodar kupi jarebicu, pa je pusti među živad u svom dvorištu. No kokoši su je kljuvale i tjerale od hrane. To je jarebicu jako ražalostilo. Mislila je da je zato ne trpe jer im je tuđa. Ona se stoga zavuče u jedan kut. Ali naskoro se malo utješi videći da se kokoši i same među sobom kljuju, pa reče: »Kad se ove životinje same među sobom progone i kolju, pa ni svog vlastitoga roda ne štede, kako bi bile bolje prema meni! Odsada me neće nimalo žalostiti njihova surovost.« Lakomost i zloba Najveća su globa. Konj i jelen Dok je još konj bio sasvim slobodan, pasao je uvijek sam na nekoj livadi koju je smatrao posve svojom. Na tome mu dugo zaviđao jelen, pa je zahtijevao da mu odstupi polovinu livade, gdje je trave dosta popasao. Konj se na to strašno razljuti, i da mu se osveti zovne čovjeka u pomoć. Ovaj mu obeća da će mu pomoći, ali samo onda, ako se dade zauzdati i zajahati da jelena može progoniti. Konj pristane i dopusti da se na njega metne uzda i sedlo i da ga čovjek zajaše. Ali tek što je upoznao njegova svojstva, odluči da ga pokori za sebe. Mjesto da jezdi za jelenom, tjerao ga svojoj kući i nije ga više puštao na slobodu, nego ga upotrebljavao za voženje, jahanje i oranje. Dosta puta osveta Nepametno poduzeta Za kaznu veliku Bude samom osvetniku. Seljak i magarčići Neki je seljak ostario na selu, pa zaželi da još prije smrti vidi grad. Dozove svoje ukućane pa im zapovijedi da mu spreme kola. Upregnu mu magarčiće, popnu ga na kola, pa mu reknu: »Sad tjeraj sam!« Kad je starac bio na putu, nastane pomrčina, te se digne bura i oluja. Magarčići zađu, te zabasaju sa starcem na neko strmo brdo, s kojega su htjeli da ga sunovrate. Na to će starac: »Bože, što sam skrivio da tako iznenada gubim glavu, i to ne od plemenitih konja ni valjanih mazga, već od prostih i glupih magarčića!« Bolje ti je poginuti Srčano i slavno, Nego jadno istrunuti I umrijet kukavno. Žaba kao liječnik Žaba se izdavala za iskusnoga liječnika, pa je svoju vještinu i sposobnost hvalila pred kime je samo dospjela. »Meni je,« govoraše ona, »poznata ljekovita moć svega bilja, i mogu izliječiti svaku bolest.« Lisica se krstila i čudila kad je čula tako govoriti nespretnu i naduvenu žaburinu. »Čuj me prijo,« reče joj, »sudeći po tvom izgledu, meni se čini da si ti i sama veoma bolesna. Izliječi najprije sebe, a tada istom nudi drugome svoju vještinu, pa će ti tada svaki doista vjerovati.« Hvastavcu se ne vjeruje, Što blebeće i što viče. Već se od njeg iziskuje, Da dokaže, što obriče. Vrana i druge ptice Ohola vrana htjela da bude ljepša nego je zbilja bila. Za to se nakiti šarenim perjem drugih ptica, a osobito paunovim. Ali i druge ptice nisu bile lijepe, pa odluče da je kazne za njezinu taštinu. Navale na nju i počupaju joj pokradeno i vlastito perje. Jadna i kukavna vrana bila je sada samo na ruglo svojim suvremenicima, a opomena potomcima. Tuđom slavom se ne diči, Jer će te prikor stići! Zečevi i lisice Nekoć se zarate zečevi s orlovima, pa pozivahu lisice da s njima stupe u savez. One im rekoše: »Mi bismo vam pomogle da ne znamo ko ste vi i s kime ratujete.« Koj' s mnogo jačim Od sebe se bori, Nek se nada da ga Rugom svijet podvori. Vrana i gavrani Vrana se svojom bojom razlikovala od svojih drugarica. Stane svoj rod prezirati, pa ode među gavrane da s njima živi. No oni je ne prepoznadoše, pa je protjeraju. Sad se opet vrati među vrane. Ali one su bile ljutite radi njezine oholosti, pa je nisu primile u svoje kolo. Tako joj se dogodi da je bila izopćena s obje strane. Beznačajni i nesavjesni ljudi, Koji za tuđe u svojih grudih, Više čuvstva i žara imadu, Tu i tamo napokon propadu: Beznačajnost prezire tuđina, Odrodice mrzi domovina! Lopovi i pijetao U neku kuću provale lopovi. Ne nađu ništa osim pijetla, pa njega uzmu u torbu i odu. Kad su ga htjeli zaklati, stane ih moliti da ga ne pogube, i reče: »Ja sam ljudima veoma koristan, jer ih noću budim na posao.« »Upravo zato ćemo te,« odgovoriše mu lopovi, »i zaklati, jer nas ne puštaš da krademo, nego ljude budiš.« Što j' za dobrog čovjeka Blagodat i sreća, To je zlomu zapreka I smutnja najveća. Svađa udova Jednoć se udovi čovječjeg tijela pobuniše, jer da nemaju nikakvog drugog posla nego da se uvijek samo brinu za trbuh. Dogovore se da ruke neće više ustima davati jela, usta da neće ništa primati, a zubi da neće ništa gristi. Badava im trbuh dokazivao da on nije besposlen, jer ako oni njega hrane, da i on hrani njih i da svima jednako dijeli zdrave sokove. No oni ipak ostadoše kod svoje nakane. Iza nekog vremena oslabi ne samo tijelo, nego i svi udovi. Nijedan nije mogao ništa raditi. Sad su se doduše kajali, ali kasno. Želudac ne mogaše više probavljati i hranu primati, i svršetak svemu bijaše — — — smrt sviju. Tu u sv'jetu sve propada, Ljubav, sloga gdje ne vlada. Svađa bikova i lav Na zelenoj livadi pasla tri bika. Oni se dogovore da će se složno braniti na paši od svake opasnosti. Tako složni prkosili su i lavu. Ni on se nije usudio na njih navaliti. Jednoga dana bio je lav vrlo gladan. Dođe na livadu i stane se s bikovima svađati. Bikovi se međusobno zavade i svaki ode na svoju stranu. Tada stane lav napadati jednoga po jednoga i za osam dana razdere svu trojicu. Nesloga je slabost I propast grozeća, A sloga nas krijepi Čuva svih nesreća. Trn i lisica Skačući preko trnja padne neka lisica, i ogrebe se do krvi. Htjede se prihvatiti za trn, pa sva okrvavljena i od bola jecajući reče trnu: »Zlobniče, zar vi tako postupate s onima koji u vas traže pomoći?« Trn se začudi tom ukoru, pa joj odvrati: »To je samo tvoja krivnja. Ti si htjela da se čvrsto držiš nas, koji smo naučili da sami čvrsto držimo što se približi k nama.« Ne traži nigda Pomoći od ljudi, Kojima je srce Zločesto u grudi! Sunce i vjetar Jednoć se prepirahu Sunce i Vjetar radi svoje jakosti. Napokon se dogovore da će se jačim smatrati onaj koji s prvoga putnika skine kabanicu. Sjeverni Vjetar oštro i žestoko navali na jednoga, putnika. Jadnik se sve bolje i bolje zamatao i sakrivao u svoju kabanicu. Dođe red i na Sunce da ono pokaže ko je od njih dvojice jači. Ono stane bacati svoje zrake na tog putnika, i njemu naskoro postane vrućina nesnosnom. Za kratko vrijeme raskopča svoju kabanicu, skine je, metne omotanu kao jastuk pod glavu i legne u hlad, da malo počine i od velike žege odahne. Tako pobijedi sunce vjetar. Dobro to zapamti, Istina je stara: Dobrotom se više Neg oštroćom stvara. Vuk i pastiri Nekoliko pastira zakolje ovcu, i pojedu je u svojoj kolibi. Razvila se pjesma koja je nadaleko odzvanjala. To dočuje vuk, koji je sebi tražio plijen. Došavši do kuće, gledaše ih zavidno i uzdahne: »Ah, kakve bi to huke i buke bilo da ja ukradem samo jedno janje, a oni evo bezbrižno jedu cijelu ovcu!« »Čuješ prijane,« odvrati mu jedan pastir, koji je to čuo, »mi trošimo svoje!« Tuđe blago, tuđe dobro, Ne uzimaj nigda, pobro; To je grješno i opako, Boga i svijet vr'jeđa jako! Škrtac Škrtac prodade kuću, njive i sve što je imao. samo da dobije što više novaca. Sav zadobiveni novac rastopi u jednu veliku gromadu, i zakopa je u zemlju. Svaki je dan dolazio na to mjesto, pa je s najvećom nasladom gledao svoje blago. Neki čovjek opazi, kako je zemlju odgrtao i kako mu se lice od veselja sjalo kad je odlazio. Kad je jednoć škrtac otišao s onoga mjesta, ode susjed tamo da otkopa zemlju. Otkopavajući nađe golemo blago i ponese ga sobom. Ko da opiše strah i užas škrtca kad drugi dan ne nađe svoga blaga! U očaju svome čupao je sebi kose s glave i proklinjao ljude. Jedan čovjek prolazeći onuda upita ga: »Što se tužiš, prijatelju?« Kad mu je škrtac sa suznim očima ispripovjedio, nastojao da ga utješi, pa mu reče: »Ne plači! Ja bih rekao da tvoj gubitak nije tako velik. Uzmi jedan kamen iste veličine koje je bilo blago, pa ga zakopaj na onom mjestu, i misli da je to ona ista gruda zlata. Ta zlato je tebi tako malo koristilo, koliko i kamen!« Samo blago nama ne donosi Blagoslova u životu tom, Već jedino njime kakono si Koristimo sebi i drugom. Muhe i med U podrumu se izlilo nešto meda, pa muhe navale na nj da ga se najedu. Kad su već bile site i htjele odletjeti, osjete da im med čvrsto drži krila i noge. »Jao, kuku lele!« jadikovahu sada, »da smo znale, da tako slatko jelo krije u sebi smrt, radije bi se zadovoljile prostijom hranom.« Nemoj slijepo užitku se dati, Veće dobro sve promisli prije. Nesmotreni mora se kajati Višeputa s lude pogibije. Magarac i koza Seljak imao magarca i kozu. Budući da je magarac mogao mnogo raditi i nositi velike terete, imao je bolju i obilniju hranu od koze. Ona je zaviđala magarcu, pa je nastojala da ga ili u hrani prikrati ili da bude od gospodara bijen. Jednoć mu reče: »Čuješ, dragi pobro, ja sam te već višeput žalila, što uvijek i uvijek moraš vući najveće terete i raditi sve od jutra do mraka. Ja bih ti dala dobar savjet!« »Hajde da čujem, pa te još i lijepo molim!« reče magarac. »A ti čuj!« nastavi koza. »Kad dođeš blizu jedne jame, ti se svali u nju, učini se bolesnim, pa ćeš onda imati neko vrijeme odmora, i nećeš ništa raditi.« Magarcu se svidio taj savjet. Došavši drugi dan do jedne jame, kao nehotice oklizne se jednom nogom u jamu i strovali se u nju. Nije mu ni na kraj pameti bilo, da bi to moglo tako zlo poći. Na pô mrtav ležao je u jami, i velika je bila sreća da nije polomio noge. Sasvim izderana i izranjena izvuku ga iz jame, i s teškom mukom dođe kući. Gospodar brže-bolje pošalje po živinara, a ovaj naredi da se bolesniku dadu što prije pečena kozja pluća. Gospodaru je više bilo do magarca nego do koze, pa je dade odmah zaklati da spase magarca. Tako je koza životom platila svoj savjet. Zavist često samom zavidniku Baci o vrat nesreću veliku. Orao i čavka Opazivši orao na livadi janje, baci se pohlepno na nj, svojim ga pandžama spopadne i odnese. Čavka je to gledala, pa smatrajući da je isto tako jaka kao što je orao, baci se na ovna. No zaman se naprezala da ga odnese. Ne samo da ga nije mogla maknuti s mjesta, nego se još zaplela u njegovu vunu, pa ni sama nije mogla odletjeti. Opazio to pastir, uhvati čavku, sveže joj krila, i odnese je svojoj djeci da se s njome igraju. »Ej!« poviču radosno dječaci, »kako se zove ta ptica?« »Prije jedne ure,« odgovori otac, »mislila je, da je orao, ali je naskoro opazila da je samo ništetna čavka.« Ne primaj se takovih djela, Kojim ti snaga nij' dospjela, Jer ćeš dosta kvaran biti, I još rugla doživjeti! Magarac, gavran i pastir Na jednoj livadi pasao je magarac, koji je imao oderana leđa. To opazi gavran, sleti na magarca, sjedne mu na leđa i stade ga kljunom kljuvati u sirovo meso. Magarca je to jako boljelo. Makar se svakojako trudio i mučio, ipak se nije mogao riješiti toga nepozvanoga gosta. Nedaleko od njega sjedio pastir, koji nije htio otjerati gavrana, nego se upravo naslađivao, što je magarac od boli činio. »Oh!« poviče magarac, »sad dvostruko osjećam svoje boli, kad mi se i onaj smije, koji bi mi mogao i morao pomoći.« Dvostruka je muka, ruglo kada, A ne pomoć mu u dio pada. Mačak i miševi U nekoj kući bijaše mnogo miševa. Nanjušio je to jedan mačak, navadi se tamo, pa stane sve jednog po jednog loviti i žderati. Miševi se na taj mačkov zulum počeše skrivati u jame kad bi njegov glas začuli. Mačak ne mogavši više do njih, pomisli da sad treba miševe vabiti kakvom lukavštinom. Popne se na jedan klin, pa se o nj objesi i pričini da je mrtav. Jedan od miševa iz jame kad ga ugleda reče: »Ej macane, makar se ti u torbu pretvorio, nećemo blizu tebe.« Kad pametni ljudi vide U nesreći bližnjeg svog Ne slušaju niti slijede Svijet zlotvora pretvornog. Lisica i čavka Čavka je bila jako gladna, pa odleti na smokvu. Okusivši jednu smokvu, opazi da još nisu zrele, te se zakani da će još nešto malo čekati, možda će ipak koja sazreti. Tako čekajući, zadrijema. Kad je čavka odletjela na smokvu, vidjela ju je lisica. Njoj se učini da je već dugo tamo, te poželi vidjeti što radi. Ode k smokvi, probudi čavku, pa je zapita što tu tako dugo radi. »Čekam, dok sazru smokve«, odgovori čavka. »Ta će te nada zasada samo u mislima zasititi, a u istini neće nikada!« odvrati joj lisica. Ako hoćeš uživati, Moraš oštro poslovati! Pas i jelen Mladi jelen reče drugom starijemu: »Čuješ, stari, kaži mi, zašto se ti bojiš pasa? Ta ti si i veći i brži od njih, pa imaš i zamašne rogove da se braniš.« Stari se nasmije i reče: »Moj sinko, pravo ti veliš. Ali ja ne mogu razložiti ni tebi ni sebi zašto bježim čim pse čujem. To je bez sumnje u našoj naravi, te ćeš i ti bježati, makar će ti prekrasni rogovi kititi čelo.« Svojstva, koja nam je brižna Narav mati poklonila, Zamijeniti jur ne može Ni trud kakvi, niti sila! Neispunjen zavjet Neki veoma bolesni čovjek, za kojega su već svi liječnici izgubili nadu u njegovo ozdravljenje, obeća da će bogovima žrtvovati sto bikova, ako mu vrate prvašnje zdravlje. »Pa otkuda ćeš, moj dragi, uzeti tako velik dar kad ozdraviš?« zapita ga njegova dobra i poštena žena. »Šuti, budalo,« vikne muž, »zar ti misliš kad ja ozdravim, da će onda bogovi doći k meni pa zahtijevati svoj dar, ili da će možda koga po nj poslati?« Nemoj nigda obećati, Što ne misliš održati! Magarac i konj Magarac se mnogo mučio. Poslije najvećeg rada i napora nije dobio dosta pljeve. Stoga toliko oslabi da se jedva vukao pod teškim teretom. Jednog dana opazi lijepoga i krasnom ormom urešenog konja. Smatrao ga sretnim i zadovoljnim, pa mu je zavidio, što tako dobro i u izobilju živi, pa se želio s njime mijenjati. Nakon nekoliko mjeseci opazi ga hroma i u taljige upregnuta. »Je li to kakova čarolija?« zapita konja. »Gotovo,« odvrati mu konj žalosno. »Jedno me zrno u ratu pogodilo, te sam pao skupa sa svojim gospodarom, a poslije me prodao uz neznatnu cijenu. Sad sam hrom i nemoćan i ovakvom mi nećeš zaista zaviđati niti ćeš htjeti da se sa mnom mijenjaš.« Za čas katkad i najveća Uništi se naša sreća! Putnici i orah Uz cestu zasađen orah davao je svake godine mnogo lijepog ploda, Kako je stajao posve prosto i ničim nezaklonjen, bio je izvržen svakojakim navalama. Prolaznici bacali su se na nj batinama i kamenjem da stresu oraha. To orahu dozlogrdi i on uzdahne: »Jadne mi zahvalnosti za moj toliki lijepi plod!« Čestoput za dobro djelo Svijet čovjeku još naudi; Al' duh ipak plemeniti U dobru se ne utrudi. Orao i čovjek Čovjek ulovi orla. Počupa mu perje i pusti ga među živad. Orao se sasma pokunjio od sramote. Iza toga dođe drugi čovjek, kupi orla, pa ga opet okrilati. Nato orao odleti, ulovi zeca, i donese ga na dar svome dobročinitelju. Opazivši to lisica stane vikati: »Ne darivaj ovoga, nego prvog gospodara da te opet ne ulovi, pa ti i po drugi put krila ne očupa. « Dobrotvora pošteno obdari, Za lukava i zla ništ' ne mari! Podla lisica Vidjevši lisica da je lav ulovljen i zatvoren, dođe blizu njega, pa ga stane svakojako grditi. Lav joj samo mirno odvrati: »Ti mi se ne rugaš, već nesreća koja me je snašla.« Ljude časne i ugledne, Kob nesretna kad uhiti, Duše zlobne i nevrijedne Mogu samo pogrditi. Lisica i lavica Sastavši se jednoć lisica s lavicom, počne joj prigovarati što ona svaki put okoti samo jedno, a ne više. Na to će lavica: »Dakako, samo jedno, ali to je — lav!« U vrijednosti cijena stvari stoji, A ne kad se od nje mnogo broji! Kažnjena lakomost Gladna lisica opazi da je pastir u nekoj kolibi ostavio mesa i kruha. Ona uniđe u tu kolibu kroz jednu jamu, pa pojede sav pastirov smok. Od toga joj nabrekne trbuh, te stane jadikovati i stenjati, jer se nije mogla tako napeta kroz istu jamu iz kolibe izvući. Druga lisica začuje njezino jecanje, pa pristupivši zapita je šta joj je? Razumjevši šta se zbilo, reče svojoj drugarici: »Seko, ostani gdje si, dok opet postaneš tanka kao što si bila kad si unišla.« Svaki jad i breme Olakša nam vrijeme! Lav i lisica Lisica ode u službu k lavu, i pogodi se s njim da će ona plijen tjerati, a lav hvatati. Oni se dogovore da će plijen zajedno pošteno dijeliti. Ali tek što je sama navalila na jedno stado ovaca da ugrabi sebi plijen, uhvate je i ubiju. Sa sigurnom kožom Bolje bit' je sluga, Neg' gospodar usred Pogibijâ, tuga. Lisica kao liječnik U jednoj spilji ležao je bolestan stari lav. Sve ga životinje pohađale, samo se lisica skanjivala. Sad se vuku pružila zgoda da se osveti svom krvnom neprijatelju, pa je stane grdno ogovarati i napadati, da je to od nje strašna nadutost i preziranje što neće da se pokloni svome gospodaru i kralju. Dok je vuk još govorio, dođe i lisica, pa sazna da se tu radi o njenoj koži. Tek što je opazila kako je lav srdit, mahom se domisli kako da se opravda. Sasvim ponizno zamoli da bi s lavom govorila. Dobivši s velikom mukom dopuštenje, reče: »Velikodušni kralju! Nema doista životinje koja bi se više brinula za tvoj život od mene! Jedva sam čula za tvoju bolest, odmah sam se propitkivala i tražila lijek kojim bi se mogao izliječiti. Našla sam ga prije jednog sata.« Čuvši to lav odmah se ublaži i zapita: »Kakav je to lijek?« »Omotaj svoj trbuh i rebra,« reče ona, »oderanom i još toplom vučjom kožom, pa ćeš ozdraviti.« Obradovan time, dade lav sa živa vuka oderati kožu. Lisica je sama obavljala taj posao pa je vuku prišapnula u uho: »Kako ti meni, tako ja tebi.« Ko drugom jamu pravi, Sam se u nju strmoglavi. Lisica bez repa Lisica se uhvatila u gvožđe. Jedva se i teškom mukom oslobodila nesreće, ali njen najljepši ures i ponos — rep — osta u gvožđu. Stidila se da tako nagrđena mora po svijetu hodati i živjeti među svojim drugaricama, pa odluči da ih nagovori da podrežu repove. »Kad će i druge biti bez repova,« mislila je ona, »neću se morati ni ja stiditi.« Kad je došla među druge lisice reče: »Vidite li, mile seke, kako sam lijepa bez repa? Po drugim zemljama i drugim krajevima dale si sve lisice odrezati repove, jer je to sada tako u običaju. Pa i težak vam je, umorite se vukući ga uvijek sa sobom. K tomu je i posve suvišan, možete i bez njega živjeti, a za to ćete ipak biti lisice kao i ja!« Htjela je još više toga govoriti, ali joj u riječ upadne jedna mlada lija: »Vjeruj mi, ti nam toga doista ne bi svjetovala, da se odatle ne nadaš osobitoj koristi.« Pazi se i čuvaj vazda Zlobnih himbenjaka, Iskrena im nije nigda Duša im opaka! Lisica i kip Lisica je s velikim ushitom promatrala krasne kipove u radionici nekoga kipara. Osobito joj se dopao jedan, koji je bio izvrsno izrađen i vrlo lijep. Napokon pristupi nešto bliže i opazi da ne pokazuje ni najmanje života ni razuma. »O,« poviče, »šteta što tako lijepa glava nema mozga!« Lijepo tijelo pravu cijenu Tek onda dobiva, Kad također duh razuman U njemu prebiva. Lav i žaba Čuje lav gdje žaba iz svega grla krekeće. Pomisli da je to bogzna kakva zvijer, pa ode da je vidi. Došavši bliže, opazi žabu koja se pomolila iz bare. Stoga se razljuti i zgazi žabu, pa onda reče: »Neka niko ne plaši se prije, Dok strašilo razmotrio nije.« Dioba plijena Lav, lisica i magarac pođoše zajedno u lov, ali se prije dogovoriše da će lovinu podijeliti u tri jednaka dijela. Lovina bijaše obilna, pa lav zapovijedi magarcu da je podijeli kako su utanačili. Magarac je podijeli u tri jednaka dijela, ali se lav na to rasrdi, pograbi magarca i rastrga u komade. »Dijeli ti, lijo, iznova!« zagrmi lav lisici. — Lisica bijaše lukava i mudra, pa je svu lovinu odnijela na jedan kup i magarca k tome još dodala. Potom reče: »Gospodaru, dioba je gotova! Pa ako nećete da ne ostanem praznoruka, a vi mi dajte malo od svoga dijela, da ne odem odavde gladna, a ja ću vam biti do vijeka zahvalna! «Lav bijaše posve zadovoljan, pa upita začuđeno liju: »Ko te, teto, naučio tako pravo dijeliti? « »Sudbina onoga magarca!« reče lija i pokaza na rastrganoga magarca. Iz nesreće bližnjeg svoga Pameti se uči mnoga. Lisica i lav Bila lisica koja nije još nigda vidjela lava. Idući jednom, slučajno se susretne s njime, i toliko se prestraši da umalo nije poginula. Sukobivši se drugi put s njime, prestraši se doduše opet, ali ne već kao prvi put. Ugledavši ga treći put, osmjeli se toliko, da je k njemu pristupila, pa se s njime razgovarala. Strahota i svaka strava Navadom se ublažava. Dosjetljiva lisica Živio lav već dugo na tom svijetu, pa je vrlo omatorio i oslabio. Nije mogao ni brzinom ni snagom svojom, kao u mlado doba, druge životinje nadjačati i proždirati. Razmišljajući o svojoj bijedi i nevolji, što će od njega na posljetku biti, dosjeti se da često učini ovdje na zemlji ono što sila i snaga ne mogu: hitrost, prevejanost i domišljatost. Stoga se učini bolestan, uvuče se u svoju pećinu i pruži se koliko je god dug i širok. Uskoro puče glas o njegovoj bolesti i svuda se pronese da se taj strašni lav muči dušom i bori sa smrću. Ko što želi, to lako i brzo vjeruje. Mnoga životinja, jedna drugu ne čekajući, navali koja će prije do lava da se naslađuje njegovom smrtnom borbom, ali je lav sad jednu, sad drugu pograbio i proždro. Najposlije eto i lisice do lava, pa zagledavši kroz vrata upita ga: »Kako si striče?« »Hej, borami zlo, moja mila lijo! Ta dođi bliže, da me vidiš i da te se nagledam!« »Oprosti čiko, nemam kada, pa i neće mi se, jer vidim mnogo tragova od zvjeradi koja je unišla, a nijednog traga od one koja je izišla.« Razboriti ljudi naprijed vide, Otkuda im pogibao ide, Pa nastoje za vremena tada, Da im mnogog ne zadade jada. Lav i koza Na strmoj pećini opazi lav kozu. »Hajde ovamo dolje,« poviče on njoj, »na ovu lijepu bujnu livadu! Ovdje raste najbolja trava i zelje, a tamo gore moraš gladovati.« »Hvala ti lijepa na ponudi!« reče pametna koza, uvidjevši namjeru lavovu. »Tebi je više do mog mesa, nego do mog glada. Ovdje sam gore od tebe sigurna, a tamo bi me dolje odmah prožderao.« Sve promisli i razgleda Prije nikom vjere ne daj. Dvoboj lava i komarca Izazovnim riječima pozove komarac lava na dvoboj: »Ja te se ne bojim, grdna nemani,« poviče mu on, »nisi ni u čemu od mene bolji. Ili ako jesi, kaži mi u čemu? Zar možda time što svoj plijen pandžama dereš, a zubima grizeš? Ta to čini i svaka druga plašljiva zvijer, kad se s hrabrijom bori. Ali ja ću ti već pokazati da sam jači od tebe!« I to rekavši, zaleti mu se u jednu nozdrvu i ubode ga tako silno da lav malo nije svisnuo od bola i priznao da je svladan. Tom pobjedom uzoholio se komarac i odletio da po cijelom svijetu razglasi kako je svladao lava. U svojoj naglosti ne opazi paučinu i zaplete se u nju. Pauk se baci na njega, i isisa mu junačku krv. Umirući, prizna komarac svoju ništavost, dok je njega, pobjeditelja lava, svladala takova gadna životinja kao što je pauk. Ko oholost grli, Taj u propast hrli. Strah lava pred pijetlom Magarac i pijetao razgovarahu se upravo kad je prolazio lav. Pijetao, znajući da lav ne može trpjeti njegova glasa, zakukuriječe što jače mogaše, a lav pobjegne bezobzirce. Magarac pomisli da je on lava poplašio svojom veličinom, te ga stane progoniti. Kad su tako daleko bili da se pijetlov glas nije više mogao čuti, okrene se lav, spopadne magarca i razdere ga. »Oh, kukavna li mene!« uzdahne izdišući. »Ta kako lud sam mogao i pomisliti da bi tako silna zvijer bježala od mene.« Kad prividno silni pada, Nek se slabi ništ' ne nada! Zahvalan miš Jednom miš protrči preko lava, koji je spavao. Lav se probudi i zgrabi miša svojim snažnim šapama. »Oprosti mi, silni gospodaru,« moljaše miš, »što sam bio tako nesmotren, i nemoj me umoriti, jer ću ti uvijek biti zahvalan. Nisam te hotice probudio.« Lav ga pusti velikodušno na slobodu, rekavši mu smiješeći se: »No ne znam, kako bi miš mogao biti zahvalan lavu!« No ne dugo iza toga čuje miš u svojoj jami kako strahovito urla jedan lav. On potrči tamo i vidi da je njegov dobročinitelj ulovljen u mrežu. Odmah potrči k njemu, razgrize nekoliko čvorova da je lav dobio malo oduška te mrežu mogao razderati. Nije tako slabih ljudi, Koji nigda mogli ne bi U nevolji pomoć tebi, Stog' pravedan svakom budi! Lav u lovu s drugim životinjama Lav, ovca i još neke druge životinje pođoše jednom zajedno u lov, pa se prije dogovoriše da će lovinu podijeliti na jednake dijelove. Zapane jelen u neki glib upravo ondje gdje je ovca bila na straži. Ona to odmah javi lavu. Lav dođe, zadavi jelena i razdijeli ga u četiri jednaka dijela. »Prvi je dio moj,« reče životinjama, koje su naokolo stajale, »jer sam lav; drugi je opet moj, jer sam među vama najsrčaniji; treći mi morate ostaviti kao najjačemu; a onoga ću mahom zadaviti koji se dotakne četvrtoga.« Tako lav zadrži cijeloga jelena, a ostali lovci ostadoše bez lovine i ne smjedoše ni pisnuti. U pos'o se ne upuštaj S mogućima i silnima, Jer vazda ćeš, vjeruj, izić S kratkim rukavima! Pijetao i alem U dvorištu nekoga bogatoga seljaka čeprkao po smetlištu gladan pijetao, i nađe alemkamen. Zlovoljan, odgurne ga od sebe i reče: »Zlatara bi ovaj kamen usrećio, a ja bih ga dao za nekoliko zrna kukuruza.« Gladnu ništa ne koristi blago, Niti zlato, ni kamenje drago. Magarac i tovar Magarac je nosio tovar pun soli. Prelazeći preko potoka, pade u nj i ostane u hladnoj vodi ležati jer mu je to godilo. Kad se digne, osjeti da mu je teret mnogo lakši, jer se sol u vodi otopila. To magarac dobro zapamti i odluči da će to i drugi put učiniti da olakša svoj teret. Drugi dan nosio tovar spužva. Kad je prelazio preko potoka, izvali se hotimice u vodu koliko je dug i širok. Ali se sada ljuto prevario. Spužve su se napile vode, pa su tim postale mnogo teže. Teret mu bijaše sada tako težak da je pod njim skapao. Birajući sredstva Bud' pozoran jako Misli: za sve nije Dobro sredstvo svako! Seljak i roda Seljak lovio mrežama žerave, pa ulovi s njima i jednu rodu. Ona se pričini da je hroma, i moljaše ga da je pusti na slobodu. Pozivala se na svoje dobro srce, na štovanje koje gaji prema roditeljima i kako ih potpomaže; na zasluge, da škodljive životinje utamanjuje, pa napokon kako i po svojoj vanjštini nije slična žeravima. »To je sve dobro i lijepo«, reče seljak, »no ja ću sa tobom postupati kao i s tvojom družbom.« Ko druguje s drugom zlime I trpjeti mora s njime. Slavuj i lastavica Lastavica svjetovaše slavuju da i on živi s ljudima pod istim krovom i u jednoj kući. Na to joj odvrati slavuj: »Neću da se sjećam tuge u nekadašnjoj svojoj nesreći, pa stoga stanujem u samoći.« Koga po nesreći Gdjegod tuga snađe Gleda da i mjesto Poslije to obađe. Starac i smrt Starac sjekao za zimu drva i nosio ih kući. Do kuće mu bilo daleko, a on slab i nemoćan. Zlovoljan, baci svoje teško breme na zemlju i zamoli smrt da ga izbavi od muke. Ona zaista dođe pred njega i zapita ga šta želi. »Ne želim ništa, baš ništa,« odgovori starac preplašen; »nego budi tako dobra, pa mi pomozi da ovo breme naprtim.« Ma u kakvoj da bi Teškoj nuždi bili Ipak svakomu se Ovaj život mili. Ptičar i skakavac Ptičar čuje u svojoj blizini nekakav brnčeći glas. Mislio je da je to glas nekakve ptice, pa ju stane loviti. Zaista mu to pođe za rukom. Ali kad je zadovoljan i veseo poletio k mreži, opazi u njoj — skakavca. »Dosad sam mislio da po glasu poznajem životinje,« reče on, »no ubuduće ću biti oprezniji i neću se dati tako lako prevariti.« Ne gledaj što stvar se čini, Nego što je u istini! Ribar Ribar dođe na tu ludu misao da svojom dvojnicom dovabi ribe. Sjedne uz potok i stane svirati svakojake pjesme, ali se ne ukaže ni jedna riba. Zlovoljan na to, metne dvojnice u torbu. Uzme mrežu, baci je u vodu i izvuče mnogo riba. Pun veselja istrese ih sve na ledinu. Kad su se stale praćakati i skakutati poviče im: »Vi nevaljanke, dok sam svirao, niste htjele plesati, a sad kad ne sviram, vi plešete!« Zgodna sredstva traži tada, Kad si štogod postić rada! Ribar i oštriga Lovio ribar oštrigu, koju mnogi ljudi rado jedu. Ali oštriga je bila još jako malena, pa umoli ribara da je pusti natrag u vodu. »Kad budem veća,« reče mu, »moći ćeš me za mnogo veću cijenu prodati nego sada.« Ribar je doduše vidio da ona ima pravo, ali je ipak zadrži. Odbije njezinu molbu, pa joj reče: »Ja bih bio velika budala kad bih iz ruke pustio makar i malen, ali siguran dobitak, radi većega, ali nesigurnoga. Tebe sad imam u svojim šakama, a kad bih te pustio, mogao bih dugo čekati i tražiti, dok bih te opet ulovio.« Bolje imat vrapca pečenoga, Neg' u šumi zeca još živoga. Ruža i trator Ruža i trator cvali jedan kraj drugoga. Trator se divio ruži i nazivaše je sretnom, jer lijepim likom i krasnim mirisom ushićuje i bogove i ljude. »Ah, moj tratore,« odgovori mu ruža, »nemoj mi ništa zavidjeti! Moja je sjajnost vrlo kratkotrajna i brzo je nestane, a tvoja dražest dulje traje!« Po drugom se nemoj odveć U životu svom ravnati, Gledaj samo da što više Dobra možeš ti dijeliti! Paun i čavka Paun i čavka prepirahu se radi svojih prednosti. Paun se hvalisao sjajnošću, bojom i veličinom svoga perja. Čavka mu na to rekne, da je to doduše sve istina, ali da sve te ljepote nisu ništa, prema njezinoj sposobnosti za letenje. Ona prhne, a paun ostade postiđen. Ne podaj se oholosti Rad izvanjskih prednosti! Prevaren vuk Uzalud je gladni vuk tražio sebi plijen. Nigdje ništa ne mogaše naći. Najednoć čuje gdje ga neko njegovim imenom zove u nekoj seljačkoj kolibici. Znatiželjan što se o njemu govori, stane pod prozor i sluša. Iz sobe je čuo, kako se mati grozi svom nevaljalom djetetu: »Ako nećeš biti dobar, pojest će te vuk!« »Baš dobro da sam tu,« pomisli vuk, i počeka dok ga zovnu. Prođe jedan sat, pa drugi, a mati ne ispuni svoje grožnje. Međutim je dijete opet postalo mirno i vuk čuje kako mu mati ljubazno reče: »Sad ti vuk ne smije ništa nažao učiniti, i kad bi došao mi bismo ga već dobrano namlatili.« Razjaren vuk ode srdito, što je bio tako lakovjeran. Nemoj nigda takvim ljud'ma Pouzdanja davati, Koji — ćudi prevrtljive — R'ječi neće držati! Bog Merkur Kipar načini od drveta Merkura, pa ga odnese na sajam da ga proda. No kad je vidio da ne dolazi nikakav kupac, stane vikati da primami koga komu bi prodao svoga krasno napravljenoga boga, kako ljudima pruža mnogo dobra i koristi. Jedan od onih koji su onuda prolazili reče: »Pobro, pa zašto prodaješ boga kad je tako moćan? Ta i sam možeš uživati te njegove blagodati i koristi!« Na to mu kipar odvrati: »Meni treba brzo pomoći, a ovaj bog običaje kasno pomagati čovjeku.« Čovjek srca sebičnoga Prezire i istog Boga. Udovica i kokoš Udovica imala kokoš koja joj svaki dan snesla po jedno jaje. Žena je jaja prodavala u gradu na trgu, a za dobiveni novac kupovala stvari koje su joj potrebne. Misleći da bi joj kokoš više jaja nosila kad bi je bolje hranila, počne je hraniti što bolje mogaše. No ljuto se prevari. Kokoš se udebljala, pa nije nesla jaja. Nemoj bez razbora Svoje male sreće Na kocku si metat' Rad dobiti veće! Zeus i konj »Oče životinja i ljudi,« tako govoraše konj pred prijestoljem boga Zeusa, »kažu da sam ponajljepši stvor kojim si ukrasio svijet. Ali zar ne bi bilo ipak još gdješto da se na meni popravi?« »Pa što misliš, što bi se moglo na tebi popraviti? Govori, ja ću te poslušati!« reče dobri bog i nasmiješi se. »Možda bih bio,« reče konj, »brži da su mi noge više i tankovitije; dulji, labuđi vrat pristajao bi mi također bolje; šira prsa umnožala bi mi snagu, pa jer si već dosudio da nosim tvoga ljubimca — čovjeka — držim da bih mogao imati i prirođeno sedlo, kojim me inače paše konjanik!« »Dobro,« odvrati Zeus; »pričekaj časak!« Zeus progovori zatim ozbiljnim licem riječ i najednom se stvori ispred prijestolja — ružna deva. Konj ugledavši devu zgrozi se, zadršće s užasom. »Evo ti viših i vitkijih nogu,« reče Zeus; »eto ti dugi labuđi vrat, šira prsa, a evo ti i prirođeno sedlo! Hoćeš li da te učinim onakvim?« Konj zadrhće čitavim tijelom. »Idi,« nastavi Zeus, »ovaj put neka ti je to poukom, jer te zasad neću kazniti. No da se ipak katkada sjetiš svoje drskosti, taj će novi stvor također odsada živjeti na tvoj užas.« Zeus pogleda na devu, pa nastavi: »Konj neka te nikada ne pogleda, a da se ne zgrozi!« Nemoj nigda tražit stvari, S kojom Bog te ne obdari! Stado u hrastiku Pastir zatjerao svoje stado u jedan hrastik. Da bude stadu što više žira, skine kabanicu, ostavi je pod hrastom i popne se na hrast i stade tresti. Ovce su slatko jele žir, ali su izgrizle i kabanicu pastirevu. Razljućen, stade grditi ovce što su mu razderale kabanicu. »Drugim ljudima dajete svoju vunu za odijelo,« reče on, »a meni, koji sam vas tako lijepo pogostio, nezahvalno razderaste kabanicu.« Prema svome dobrotvoru Zahvalnim se iskazati, Na to svaki poštenjak se Ima najpre obzirati. Pastir i pčele Jedan se roj pčela nastani u šupljem hrastu. Pastir opazi kako su pčele med i vosak nosile, i naumi povaditi njihovo saće. Kad su za taj naum saznale pčele, razljute se, oblete ga sa sviju strana, te ga strašno izbodu svojim žalcima. Od velikoga bola zajauče i stane bježati, povikavši im: »Nemojte misliti, zlobnice jedne, da je meni zbilja do vašega meda! Ako mi se baš hoće meda mogu ga i bez vas imati.« Komu grožđe previsoko visi, Veli da mu odveć jako kisi. Pas Išao pas po brvnu preko bistrog potoka noseći u zubima komad mesa. U vodi opazi sjenu svoga komada mesa i sebe, pa pomisli da ondje nosi drugi pas meso. Želja ga privuče da i taj zalogaj sebi prisvoji. Brzo ostavi svoje meso pa skoči u vodu da otme meso onome drugome psu. Ali ni onoga psa ni mesa nije bilo, a njegovo odnese voda. Sada nije imao ništa, pa je žalostan otišao svojim putem, kajući se za svoju lakomost Kog za blagom želja mori, Te njoj vazda dvori, Katkad s lude te pohlepe I svoj imetak rastepe. Krvnik Jednom neki zlikovac ubije nekog čovjeka, pa nagna u bijeg, jer su rođaci ubijenog pošli za njim u potjeru. Došavši zlikovac do rijeke Nila (u Egiptu), susretne ga vuk. Kud će jadan sada? Popne se brže-bolje na jedno drvo koje bijaše blizu rijeke, i tu se sakrije u lišću i granju. Ali najednom opazi na tom drvetu veliku zmiju, koja se upravo spremala da se baci na njega. U svom strahu skoči u rijeku. Tu ga opet dočeka krokodil, pa ga proguta. Ni na zemlji, ni u zraku, vodi, Ubojici nigdje spas ne rodi! Pas u gozbi U nekoj odličnoj kući bila gozba. Domaći pas pozove jednog stranog psa, i dovede ga kao gosta u kuhinju da mu pokaže sve krasne poslastice od kojih će oni dobiti ostatke. Već unaprijed radovali su se krasnim zalogajima, pa su amo-tamo hodali i naslađivali se ugodnim mirisom. Da se gost kuharu malo ulaska, počne se pas malo umiljavati i repom migoljiti. Kuhar, ne poznavajući stranoga psa, pomisli da je došao da štogod ukrade, te dohvati batinu, izlupa ga strašno i istjera iz kuće. Zavijajući, pobježe i susretne putem jednoga znanca, koji je znao da je bio u goste pozvan. »No kako su te podvorili?« upita ga ovaj. »O jako dobro,« odgovori on, »tako sam se proveselio, da sam se čist opio, te niti pravo ne znam kako sam izišao iz kuće.« Gosti nepozvani Nijesu rado gledani. Prevejani kradljivci Dva prevejana kradljivca pohode jednoga kuhara. Dok se on zanimao svojim poslom u kuhinji, ukrade mu jedan od njih komad mesa i turi ga svomu prijatelju u džep. Kuhar je napokon opazio da mu manjka komad mesa. Ne mogavši ga nigdje naći, reče posve iskreno: »Dajte amo onaj komad mesa što ste uzeli!« »Šta,« poviče onaj koji je komad uzeo, »od mene ga hoćeš! Ja mogu doista kazati da kod mene nije!« »Ja,« poviče opet drugi, koji ga je imao, »opet velim da ga nisam uzeo!« »No dobro, dobro!« reče kuhač, opazivši njihovu lukavštinu, »mene možete prevariti, ali nećete nigda svoje savjesti.« Lukavština može Ljude zavarati, Al se savjest ničim Ne da zašutkati. Maslina i smokva Svojim lišćem nakićena maslina gledaše prezirno na smokvu, koja je lišće svoje već izgubila bila. »Mene kiti vječna zelen,« tako se hvalila maslina, »a ti si već odavna izgubila svoj ures.« Noću pade snijeg. Cijelu maslinu pokriju debele naslage, koje unište i nju i njezinu ljepotu. Smokvi nije snijeg ništa naškodio, jer se na njoj ni za što nije mogao prihvatiti, nego je pao na zemlju. S ljepotom se mnogo ne diči, Ona nestalnoj pjeni naliči! Prirodoznanac Neki čovjek se mnogo bavio proučavanjem prirode. Znao je imenovati svaku stvar, čim bi je samo popipao, ma da je i nije vidio. Više puta su ga ljudi u tom iskušavali, i svaki put su se uvjerili o njegovoj vještini. Jednoć mu dovedu prijatelji mladoga vuka i zamole ga da im zavezanih očiju kaže, kakva je to zvijer. Dugo ga je pipao, a napokon im reče: »Ne znam vam pravo kazati da li je pas ili vuk, ali vam savjetujem da ga ne pustite među ovce.« Najprije dobro svaku stvar ispitaj, A zatim na djelo se hitaj! Mravi i cvrčak Mravi su jednoć sušili voće. Cvrčak zamoli da mu nešto malo dadu, jer je strašno gladan. Oni mu odvratiše: »Da si ljeti sebi zimine spremao, ne bi sada morao gladovati niti u nas prosjačiti.« »Ali nisam imao kada!« odgovori on. »Pa šta si radio?« zapitaju ga mravi. »Pjevao sam,« odgovori on. »Kako znate, moje je pjevanje potrebno da se ljudi uspavaju. « »Kad je tako,« primetnu mravi, »a ti idi k onima, koje si uspavljivao, neka te oni hrane.« Koji ljeti ne radi, Zimi gine od gladi. Lisica i jarac Lisica i jarac išli su poljem. Uslijed velike vrućine strašno ožedne i potraže zdenac, kojeg najposlije nađu. Ne imajući nikakve posude da zagrabe vode i da se napiju, skoče oboje dolje. Prvi skoči jarac, a za njim lisica, pa se napiju vode. Sad istom počne jarac misliti kako će izaći. Lisica ga je tješila govoreći: »Umiri se prijatelju! Ja već znam kako ćemo se oboje spasiti. Popni se na stražnje noge, upri prednje o zid, a glavu dobro ispravi da rogovi prilegnu sasvim na vrat. Tako ću ja po tebi van skočiti, a zatim i tebe izbaviti.« Jarac sve učini kako mu je rekla lisica. Jednim skokom bila je gore i smijala se jarcu, koji ju je radi nevjere korio. Napokon reče lisica na rastanku jarcu: »Moj prijatelju, ja ne znam kako da te izbavim. Nego čuj što ću ti iz zahvalnosti kazati. Da si u glavi imao toliko pameti koliko u bradi imaš dlaka, ne bi nikad u zdenac išao, a da prije ne promisliš kako ćeš opet iz njega izaći.« Dobro prije promišljeno Nije nigda požaljeno. Nesretni zečevi Jednoć su zečevi jadikovali u kakvoj nevolji moraju živjeti. »Mi živimo,« govoraše njihov kolovođa, »u neprestanom strahu od ljudi i životinja. Plijen smo pasa, orlova i gotovo sviju grabežljivaca! Naš je vječni strah gori od same smrti. Hajde da rađe svi najednom poginemo!« U obližnjem jednom jezeru htjedoše se svi podaviti. Oni polete tamo. No jaka njihova buka poplaši žabe, koje su upravo bile na obali, tako jako da su što brže sve u vodu poskakale. »Stanite,« poviče opet onaj isti kolovođa zečevima. »još ćemo malo počekati, jer gledajte, i nas se neko boji. Ove životinje mora da su još nesretnije od nas.« Nemoj nigda zdvojit u nesreći, Ima uvijek nesretnjaka veći', Koji još su nenavidni tebi; S kojima se mijenjat htio ne bi! Zlobni susjed Seljak vidi kako je na susjedovoj njivi lijepo žito. Zavideći mu taj božji blagoslov, počne misliti kako da mu ga pokvari i uništi. Ulovi jednu lisicu, sveže joj za rep goruću baklju i otjera je put susjedove njive. Radovao se unaprijed šteti koju će lisica počiniti, jer je lisica krenula u pravcu susjedove njive. No u posljednji čas krene lisica drugim pravcem upravo u njegovo zrelo žito. Za kratak čas bijaše u plamenu cijelo žito. Opazivši požar, dotrčao je jadikujući i vičući da patvori susjeda, da je on tomu kriv. No to mu nije niko vjerovao, jer je susjed svakomu bio poznat kao poštenjak, a on kao zloban i opak čovjek. Višeputa zloba Baš u one mreže Što ih drugom splete Sama se uveže. Rječnik alem, alem-kamen - dragulj, dijamant dvojnice - glazbalo, frula sa dvije cijevi hotice - namjerno izglêdati - tražiti, očekivati izvržen - izvrgnut Jupiter - starorimski vrhovni bog (grčki Zeus) jur - već lasno - lako meta - cilj mrča - biljka mirta, smirna neharnost - nezahvalnost nenavidan - zavidan obreći - obećati podvornik - sluga prevejan - promućuran, lukav prisoj - obronak planine okrenut prema jugu, tj. prema suncu prokšenost - razmaženost pruditi - koristiti trator - tratinčica utruditi se - umoriti se zaman - uzalud žerav - ždral živinar - liječnik koji skrbi o životinjama (danas bi se reklo: veterinar) Kategorija:Basne Kategorija:Narodna književnost